Sunday Morning Series
by lmao-jongIn13
Summary: Disini hangat!/kaisoo/GS/shortfic
1. Chapter 1

Sunday Morning Series

Zay Present

Kaisoo

GS

Note : ini semacam drable yg bersambung. Dan sesuai judulnya ini merupakan songfic marron 5 - sunday morning. HOpe u enjoyy!

Sunday morning rain is falling...

Still some covers, share some skin

Cloud are shrounding is in moments unforgettable

You twist to fit the morl that i am in..

Derasnya hujan tak menyurutkan keinginan dua insan untuk saling berbagi kehangatankehangatan. Saling berpelukan berbagi kehangatan dibawah lingkupan selimut.

Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Mengendus sebentar bau maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. Sebelum terkekeh pelan. Membuat sang kekasih melihatnya mengernyit bingung.

"Baby wae?" tanya jongin -kekasihnya

Kyungsoo terkekeh kembali sebelum memjawab

"Aniya~ bau jongin seperti appa" kata kyungsoo dengan senyum squasi (?) Nya.

Yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh jongin, membuat kyungsoo terpanah sebelum semakin menyelesakkan wajahnya kedada jongin dengan pipi yg merona.

Jonginnnya benar-benar tampan. Tatapan lembutnya, rahang tegasnya, bibir sexynya, owhh jangan lupa kulit tan eksotisnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar beruntung!

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum sebentar sebelum terlelap dalam pelukan hangat jongin.

END

Thanks for reading!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday Morning Series

Chap.2 "Disini dingin!"

Zay Present

Kaisoo

GS

Note : ini semacam drable yg bersambung. Dan sesuai judulnya ini merupakan songfic marron 5 - sunday morning. HOpe u enjoyy!

Saya numpang balas review:

**rtf69 :** makasih^^

**beng beng max : **hehe :D

**Kaisoo32 : **iaia

** : **ini masih lanjutannya bukan sequelnya^^

**exindira : **nih aku bikin chapter ^^

**whirlwind27 : **gomawo^^

Mian kalo jelek dan banyak typonyaa :D

_But things just get so crazy_

_Living life gets hurt to do_

_And i would gladly hit the road,_

_get up and go if i knew_

_That someday it would lead me_

_back to you~_

Jongin semakin merapatkan jeketnya. Dia bingung , langit begitu cerah pagi tadi, tapi..

"Huh.."

Menghela napas sebentar sebelum merutuki dirinya yang tidak mendengarkan nasihat kyungsoo tadi pagi untuk membawa payung.

Begini akibatnya.

"Aishh.. aku benar-benar merindukkannya" gerutu pelan jongin

Bagaimana dia bisa pulang dengan keadaan hujan turun deras. Dia bahkan menolak ajakan sehun -rekan kerjanya- untuk sekedar menghangatkan badan dengan minum mocca latte diruangan yang setiap sisinya dipasangi pemanas ruangan.

Cafe tepat disebrang kantornya. Tapi tidak.

Jongin memilih pulang dengan bayangan seorang wanita bermata bulat dengan apron pororonya duduk dihadapan meja makan bersama soup ginseng buatannya.

Juga senyum dan pelukan hangat wanita tersebut. Mungkin sedikit kecupan kecil dibibir sexynya untuk jongin. Kkkk~ membayangkannya membuat jongin terkekeh sebentar.

Sebelum dia menekuk wajahnya kembali. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Kyungsoo-ya~" lirihnya.

END

Thanks for reading!^^


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday Morning Series

"Heroin"

Zay Present

Kaisoo

GS

Note : ini semacam drable yg bersambung. Dan sesuai judulnya ini merupakan songfic marron 5 - sunday morning. HOpe u enjoyy!

Gomawo buat yang kemaren udah review.

_That maybe all i need_

_In darkness she is all i see.._

_come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on sunday morning_

_And i never want to leave~_

Prang!

Bukk!

(?)

Semua yang dilihatnya dibanting. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Chanyeol benar-benar keterlaluan. Jongin tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa chanyeol yang notaben adalah sahabatnya menikung dia dari belakang.

Masih segar di ingatan jongin kejadian tadi sore. Saat dengan lancangnya chanyeol menyatakan rasa cintanya kepada seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam legam sebahu, mata bulat dengan bibir seksi itu.

Dan itu.. itu kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-nya! tunangan sah-nya!

"Argghh..!" lagi-lagi jongin menjambak rambutnya.

Jongin tau chanyeol menyukai kyungsoo-nya. Itu tergambar jelas dimata chanyeol setiap dia menatap kyungsoo. Sehingga membuat jongin was-was melihat kedekatan mereka.

Bahkan tanpa sadar jongin sering mewanti-wanti kyungsoo untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan chanyeol.

Tapi dengan senyum menawannya kyungsoo berkata

"Jangan begitu, dia adalah sahabatmu."

Dan dengan mudahnya jongin mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa jika kyungsoo sudah berkata-kata. Dia terlalu mempercayai kyungsoo.

Tapi sekarang, kepercayaan tidaklah cukup. Jongin benar-benar kalut. Dia pusing. Bagaimana jika kyungsoo lebih menyukai chanyeol yang romantis, humoris dan ceria. Dibandingkan dengannya yang egois, kekanak kanakan, dan tidak romantis!

Jongin bahkan bisa dengan jelas melihat kyungsoo memdelik tajam padanya setelah jongin memukuli chanyeol hingga dia tersungkur ditanah.

Jongin benar-benar takut kehilangan kyungsoo.

"Andwee! Maldo andwee~" pikiran jongin sekarang benar-benar kacau.

Jongin pun terduduk sambil bersandar disudut ruangan dengan kepala tertunduk diantara kedua lututnya.

"Kyungiee~ jangan tinggalkan aku~"

Bunyi pintu berderit sebelum jongin mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Dan tanpa menoleh pun jongin tau itu siapa.

"Jonginaa~.."

"..."

"Mianhae~"

"..."

"Jeongmal.. jeongmal mianhae~"

"..."

"Jangan diam saja"

Tapi jongin tetap bungkam. Kyungsoo menghela napas sebentar sebelum meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak tau jika chanyeol menyukaiku. Aku tak tau jika chanyeol-"

"Kau membelanya." perkataan kyungsoo terpotong oleh jongin.

"Ehh?"

"Kau membelanya!" Kata jongin sambil menatap tajam kyungsoo. Membuat kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Tapi.. aku tidak bemaksud jongin." Kata kyungsoo sambil menatap jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah ku bilangkan , chanyeol menyukaimu. Tapi itu bagai angin lalu bagimu. Ka tak pernah mendengarkanku!" Kata jongin datar dengan gigi yang saling bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Jonginna~ tidak seperti itu.. hikss"

"Kau tunanganku kyungsoo, calon istriku. Tapi kau tak pernah mendengarkanku. Aku mempercayaimu. Aku.. aku takut kyungsoo, aku takut.. aku takut jika kau meninggalkanku." Jelas jongin dengan mata kosong dan airmata yang keluar perlahan.

Kyungsoo yang melihatpun menjadi iba, dia tidak tau jika jongin-nya begitu rapuh. Dia tidak pernah melihat sisi jongin yang satu ini. Membuat kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

Dengan perlahan ditangkupkannyalah wajah jongin dengan lembut. Membuat jongin menutup matanya untuk sekedar menikmati lembutnnya tangan kekasihnya.

"Hikss hikss.. aku tidak hikss.." suara tangis kyungsoo membuat jongin sadar.

"Tidak , jangan menangis."

"Hikss.. mianhae jonginaa~ hiks."

"Ssst ssst. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku.. aku hanya cemburu. "

" hikss.. tapi aku hikss.. juga bersalah karena hikhikss tidak mendengarkan hiksa perkataan jongin hikss..huweeeeee~" jelas kyungsoo dengan sesugukan sebelum kemudian tangisnya pecah.

Jongin tidak tahan melihat kyungsoo menangis. Kalau sudah begini jongin pun akan kalah. Dia pun menghela napas sebentar untuk meredakan emosinya sebelum dengan hati-hati memeluk kyungsoo. Dengan erat. Menelusupkan wajahnya dibahu kyungsoo menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh tunangannya. Dan dia akan merasa nyaman.

"Maafkan aku, dan jangan tinggalkan aku" kata kyungsoo pelan

"Tidak akan pernah. Dan jangan pernah berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Sefatal apapun kesalahan kyungsoo. Tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya untuk meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah candunya, kebutuhannya . Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu.. heroin.

"Kita menikah bulan depan!"

"Tapi jong-"

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakkan."

END

Gomawo karena udh mau baca dan review!^^

Mian kalo mengecewakan.

Dan buat yang req moment sama anak kecil, saya minta maaf karena belum bisa memenuhinya^^


End file.
